gossip_girl_germanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Rückkehr
thumb|216px|Serena Die Rückkehr ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie "Gossip Girl" und wurde am 19. September 2007 in den USA erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Gossip Girl" dreht sich um rund um privilegierte Teenager, die Privatschulen an der New Yorker Upper East Side in Manhattan besuchen und von einer anonymen Bloggerin beobachtet werden, die über ihre Internetseite immer die neuesten Gerüchte über ihren sehr exklusiven Freundeskreis verbreitet. In der ersten Folge berichtet Gossip Girl, dass das ehemalige It Girl Serena van der Woodsen überraschend zurückkehrt, nachdem sie vor einigen Monaten ohne Angabe von Gründen und ohne Abschied plötzlich die Stadt verließ und aufs Internat ging. Serenas ehemalige beste Freundin Blair Waldorf ist weniger glücklich über die Rückkehr derselbigen, nachdem sie durch den Abschied ihrer Freundin selbst zum neuen It Girl aufstieg und ihren hart erarbeiteten Thron ungern wieder aufgeben möchte. Außerdem hat Blair schon immer vermutet, dass zwischen ihrem Freund Nate und ihrer besten Freundin Serena mehr als nur gute Freundschaft herrschte. Handlung Serena van der Woodsen kommt in Manhattan an und wird am Bahnhof von einem Mädchen namens Melanie beobachtet und mit dem Handy fotografiert, so dass Gossip Girl in ihrem Blog beweisen kann, dass sie zurückgekehrt ist. Zur gleichen Zeit befinden sich auch die Geschwister Dan und Jenny Humphrthumb|186px|Blair und Nateey am Bahnhof und werden von ihrem Vater Rufus abgeholt, nachdem sie das Wochenende bei ihrer Mutter verbracht haben. Auch Dan sieht Serena, und Gossip Girl erinnert daran, dass Dan schon früher heimlich in Serena verliebt war. Die Nachricht über Serenas Rückkehr verbreitet sich unter den Jugendlichen schnell per Handy und erreicht auch Serenas ehemals beste Freundin Blair Waldorf, deren Freund Nate ebenfalls eine Schwäche für Serena hatte. In der Villa der Waldorfs findet gerade eine Party statt. Blair zieht den ebenfalls anwesenden Nate in ihr Zimmer, um mit ihm zu schlafen, doch Nates Interesse an der Zweisamkeit erlischt sofort, als er erfährt, dass Serena zurückgekehrt ist und sich nun auch in der Villa der Waldorfs befindet, um dort ihre Mutter zu treffen. Schließlich begrüßen sich Serena und Blair verkrampft. Nach der Stippvisite bei Blair begibt sich Serena ins Krankenhaus, um dort einen Jungen zu besuchen – ihren Bruder Eric. Sie schläft neben ihm ein. Am nächsten Morgen wird deutlich, dass Eric versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Serena entschuldigt sich dafür, ihm keine gute Schwester gewesen zu sein. Lily, die Mutter der Geschwister, kommt hinzu, will jedoch nicht mit ihren Kindern im Krankenhaus frühstücken. Serena konfrontiert ihre Mutter damit, dass diese Erics Selbstmordversuch vertuscht und aller Welt erthumb|236px|Jenny und Danzählt, der Junge sei bei Verwandten. Lily will sich die Vorwürfe ihrer Tochter jedoch nicht anhören und kontert, dass Serena aufs Internat gegangen sei und die Familie verlassen habe. Jenny teilt ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater glücklich mit, dass sie zu Blairs "Kiss on the Lips"-Party eingeladen ist, nachdem sie aufgrund ihrer hübschen Schrift die Einladungen verfasst hat. Bisher wurden Jenny und Dan als Sprösslinge der Mittelschicht nie zu solchen Partys eingeladen. Vor der Schule trifft Serena auf Nate, macht ihm jedoch klar, dass sie nicht seinetwegen zurückgekehrt ist. Als Serena wenig später Blair anspricht, verhält sich diese sehr ablehnend und macht deutlich, dass Serena nicht zur "Kiss on the Lips"-Party eingeladen ist. Serena verlangt daraufhin ein Gespräch unter vier Augen später am Tag, wozu Blair widerwillig bereit ist. Danach holt sie Eric aus der Klinik und geht mit ihm ins Einkaufszentrum. Dort treffen sie zufällig auf Jenny, die sich ein Kleid für Blairs Party kaufen will, und Dan. Während sich Dan vor Serena versteckt, gibt diese der glücklichen Jenny Modetipps. Serena und Blair führen ihr Gespräch. Serena betont, wie sehr sie Blair vermisst habe und dass Blair für sie wie eine Schwester ist. Schließlich versöhnen sich die Mädchen. Anschließend überrascht Blair Nate und will mit ihm schlafen, während Nates Kumpel Chuck versucht, sich an Serena heranzumachen. Als Serena ihn abweist, macht Chuck deutlich, dass er weiß, dass Serena vor ihrem Weggang mit Nate geschlafen hat. Zur gleichen Zeit gesteht Nate der geschockten Blair diese Verfehlung. Blair wirft Nate aus dem Zimmer und Chuck bedrängt Serena, woraufhin sie ihm einen Tritt versetzt und wegläuft. Auf ihrer Flucht rempelt sie Dan an und verliert dabei ihr Handy, das Dan an sich nimmt. Später spricht Nate mit seinem Vater, der aus geschäftlichen Gründen will, dass sich Nate und Blair versöhnen. Währenddessen will Dan Serenas Handy an der Rezeption des Hotels abgeben, in dem Serenas Familie lebt, und trifft auf Serena selbst. Als ihre Mutter Lily hinzukommt und ihre Tochter auf die "Kiss on the Lips"-Party anspricht, behauptet Serena kurzerhand, sie könne nicht auf die Party, da sie ein Date mit Dan habe. Nachdem Lily gegangen ist, fragt Serena den überraschten Dan, wann dieser sie abholt. Blair teilt Nate mit, dass sie bereit ist, ihm zu verzeihen. Derweil spricht Lily mit Rufus darüber, dass ihre Tochter mit seinem Sohn ausgeht. Wie sich herausstellt, hatten Lily und Rufus früher einmal etwas miteinander. Serena und Dan besuchen ein Konzert von Rufus’ Band und verstehen sich dabei sehr gut. Auf der "Kiss on the Lips"-Party wird Chuck derweil auf Jenny aufmerksam und geht mit ihr aufs Dach. Dort beginnt er, sie zu verführen. Verunsichert schickt sie ihrem Bruder eine SMS und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Serena begleitet Dan zu der Party. Sie finden Jenny und Chuck schließlich auf dem Dach und retten Jenny. Dan schlägt Chuck sogar nieder. Als Serena und Dan danach Hand in Hand die Party mit Jenny verlassen, werden sie von allen beobachtet. Chuck und Blair sind voller Wut, Nate wirkt unglücklich. Soundtrack *Young Folks - Peter Bjorn & John *If It's Lovin' That You Want - Rihanna *What Goes Around... Comes Around - Justin Timberlake *Diamond Hipster Boy - Washington Social Club *Back to Black - Amy Winehouse *Space For Rent - Who Made Who *Send You Back'' - ''Matthew Dear